<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Was Serious - Edging by rainbowchristy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415345">I Was Serious - Edging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy'>rainbowchristy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Sub Dan Howell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you touch yourself, you won’t be coming for a month, got it? Be a good boy and wait for me to come back.”</p><p>  <i>A while later...</i></p><p>“Dan?”<br/>“Hmm?”<br/>“You know I was serious about no coming for a month, right?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I'm going to hell....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hands intertwined, Dan and Phil made their way to their shared bedroom. They’d spent the last couple hours on their sofa, tipsy off wine and love. It had been their eight year anniversary of when they’d started dating and Phil had just proposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being the emotional drunk that he was (not that he’d drunk that much), Dan started sobbing from happiness. He said yes, obviously. Now, they were losing articles of clothing as they fell onto the bed, lips only separating for shirts to come off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Phil whispered against Dan’s lips. Dan never got a chance to verbalise his response as Phil connected their lips again, hand sliding down Dan’s chest and stomach before lightly palming his now-fiancé through his boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil,” Dan moaned, hips bucking up in a search for more friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow down love, we’ve got all night,” Phil chuckled, withdrawing his hand from an already whiny Dan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Climbing over his fiancé so he had a leg on either side of his hips, Phil lent down and connected his lips with Dan’s neck. His neck had always been a weak spot, to the point that Phil couldn’t even touch it without his dick getting intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s lips trailed down as Dan’s fingers threaded in his hair to ground himself. Kissing down his chest, Phil licked over Dan’s hard nipple and watched the way his entire body shuddered at the feeling. They’d been together for so many years and Phil knew every spot to touch to get Dan whimpering underneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil continued to kiss Dan’s chest and stomach as he pulled off Dan’s boxers, letting his stiff cock free. Sliding his mouth lower and lower, Dan’s cock twitched at Phil’s breath. Kissing the top, Phil heard his partner whine and buck up, a second too late as Phil had already leaned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinning Dan’s wrists above his head, Phil kissed him deeply. Their tongues tangled together, tasting of wine and each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding off his fiancé, Phil opened the bedside drawer to find the expensive cherry lube they only used on special occasions. Teasing his partner, Phil drizzled some of the lube over Dan’s swollen cock. It twitched as Dan shook, the cool temperature arousing him even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil lightly rubbed the lube over Dan’s dick before standing it up and sliding his hand up and down a few times. Dan moaned loudly when Phil twisted his wrist in that way that always got a response from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil attached his lips to one of Dan’s nipples and sucked hard, hand still quickly pumping Dan’s length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil, close,” Dan whined. Phil had been so caught up in pleasuring him that he hadn’t even realised quite how close his partner was getting. Removing his mouth and hand, Phil was met with a whine and grabby-hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, love. I want you to last tonight, though. Unless you wanted to try overstimulation again, that is?” Dan quickly shook his head, remembering the time he and Phil had tried that. It had been amazing - all sex with Phil was amazing - but it had drained him so much and the amount of pain caused by getting hard and coming five times in a row was not something he was incredibly keen to relive. At least not now anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil put some lube onto his hand and lightly touched Dan’s rim, getting him to jump and clench slightly at the cold liquid that touched him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax Dan,” Phil whispered, instantly seeing the tension leave Dan’s muscles. Pushing in his middle finger, Phil was met with barely any resistance. After a few thrusts, he was sliding in another finger and scissoring Dan open. Phil carefully avoided his fiancé’s prostate, knowing that he’d come in seconds if he was already so close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After adding a third finger, Dan became a moaning and writhing mess. He was loud and Phil loved every sound that came from Dan’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Phil reached for the bottle to lube up his own cock, the doorbell rang. Groaning, Phil wondered who on Earth would be trying to talk to them at almost ten at night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil climbed off the bed quickly, ignoring Dan’s complaints, and slipped into the robe he had on the door’s hook. “If you touch yourself, you won’t be coming for a month, got it? Be a good boy and wait for me to come back,” Phil explained simply before blowing a kiss in Dan’s direction and sauntering out of the room. He heard Dan whine from his position on the bed as he checked the peephole through the door to make sure it wasn’t an axe murderer. He laughed as he twisted the handle, knowing how cliche it would seem to be murdered while having sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edith, how can I help you?” Phil asked politely as their elderly neighbour stood in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Philip. I was wondering if you could try to keep the noise down a little. My granddaughter can’t get to sleep because she thinks there are monsters in your apartment,” the silver-haired women explained kindly. Phil blushed though she gave no hint that she knew what was going on within the walls of their flat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. We were just, um, watching a horror film. I’ll turn it down, promise. Tell your granddaughter that we apologise and that there are definitely no monsters. Again, I’m so sorry. Is there anything else we can do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no deary. Turning down the film will be quite enough, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, goodnight, Edith. Sorry again.” Phil smiled at the woman one last time before she turned towards her apartment. Phil shut the door to his own and made his way back to the bedroom, a new plan for their evening in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan changed again, however, when he saw Dan lying in the middle of their bed, eyes closed in bliss, hand wrapped tightly around his leaking cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now what’s going on here?” Phil asked, authority in his voice. It wasn’t rare they slipped into a more dom/sub relationship in the bedroom but they didn’t do it excessively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil- I, um, you just- I couldn’t-” Dan stuttered out, trying to form some kind of sentence to justify his actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to. Why were you a bad boy? Not only that, but you made a little girl scared of monsters because you’re so damn loud. I think it’s time we shut you up, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan watched on in fear and arousal as his fiancé slid their box of toys out of their wardrobe. Pulling out a gag and a small squeaky toy. After hooking the gag around Dan’s head, he handed the toy to him. A simple squeeze of the toy emitted a noise that, when Dan was gagged, was considered as him safewording.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil had also retrieved something else from their toy box, a small silver ring that Dan could recognise in a heartbeat. After the cool metal was slid to the base of his cock, Dan lay still as Phil lubed up his own dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adjusting himself so the head rested against Dan’s rim, he pushed in slightly, loving the stretch that still managed to remain. After the amount of sex they had, Phil had no idea how Dan could still be so tight after so many years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After only a few thrusts, Phil hit Dan directly on his prostate, causing Dan to scream and moan as much as he could around the gag. Leaning forward, Phil pressed a single finger against Dan’s mouth and whispered a ‘shh’ to him. The man nodded beneath him and clenched his hole around Phil, causing the older to buck his hips further into Dan, a small moan falling from his mouth in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a minute of thrusting later, Phil could feel his orgasm pool in his stomach. He knew that if Dan wasn’t gagged, he’d be whining and moaning and begging Phil to remove the cockring that was starving him of his orgasm. “Close,” Phil breathed out. Dan nodded in agreement, having no other way to signal his similar state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil wrapped his hand around Dan’s dick, still slick with lube, and stroked in time with his thrusts. Phil came within seconds and he quickly removed the cockring and brought Dan into the same orgasmic bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming down from his high, Phil pulled out carefully, removed the gag and wiped Dan’s stomach clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing, thank you,” Dan mumbled, sleepy now that he’d come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, love.” Dan cuddled into Phil’s chest, eyes closed and breath slowing. “Dan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I was serious about no coming for a month, right?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="fadingcrystalvoid.tumblr.com">Come say hi on tumblr!</a> Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Lightly implied past abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Phil had first threatened Dan before leaving the room, Dan had assumed his boyfriend had been dirty talking. Even when Phil had returned to the room and gagged and fucked him, he knew Phil wasn’t actually mad at him. Besides, he’d let him come which clearly meant that he was off the hook for his little stunt.</p><p> </p><p>Yet when he was almost asleep, Phil’s hands sliding through his curly hair, he knew he’d made a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I was serious about no coming for a month, right?” Those words, spoken so quietly and so calmly, made Dan question if he’d imagined it. But when Phil lay down and turned off the lamp without tidying the room like he normally did, Dan knew he was in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Dan blinked his eyes open slowly, not really aware of what was going on. The sun was shining through the gap in the curtains, creating a warm glow on his bare chest. Eyes trailing down further, he saw a messy black-haired man nestled between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Love,” Phil whispered, voice husky with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Dan moaned out as Phil sucked on Dan’s quickly hardening dick. “What did I do to deserve this?” he asked, already a little breathless. His boyfriend really did give the best blowjobs.</p><p> </p><p>“You said yes? Or have you forgotten already, my fiancé?” he said, overwhelming endearment in his voice. Oh, and suddenly he remembered the events from the night before. The wine, the proposal, the tears of joy. Then they’d moved to the bedroom. The kisses, the touches and, oh. Dan’s thoughts were interrupted when Phil lifted his head from Dan’s cock yet again, the tip already leaking precome. The threat. The disobeying. The punishment.</p><p> </p><p>Dan swallowed back a moan as Phil went down again, swirling his tongue around the head expertly. “Phil,” he moaned. “Close.” Phil hummed, causing vibrations and pleasure to shoot through him. Except, it all ended before he reached his peak. “Phil,” he whined, bucking his hips into the air uselessly.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I was serious. Oh, and don’t even think of touching yourself or it’ll be two months. I’ll add a month every time I find out you’ve touched yourself,” Phil explained simply, standing from the bed and pulling his still-hard fiancé into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Dan’s lust-filled mind got hopeful, only to be let down as Phil began brushing his teeth and putting in his contacts. Watching Phil poke at his eyes, well, let’s just say it was a mood killer.</p><p> </p><p>They’d spent the day in town. Dan had begrudgingly gotten over his amazing-turned-horrible wakeup call and they’d left the flat to do some shopping. They’d bought a few new shirts and Dan had gotten another pair of black ripped jeans. Phil had joked in a grumpy old man’s voice about how people used to pay for holes in clothing to be fixed but now people were paying extra to have the rips. Dan just laughed, pulling his fiancé in for a kiss before placing the jeans in the basket that Phil was carrying.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’d gotten back home, Dan had suggested a bath which Phil had happily agreed to. He’d just been expecting a relaxing bath with his partner to destress from spending hours outside of their flat but apparently Phil had other plans.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes into their bath, Phil’s hand was rubbing circles into Dan’s thigh. Normally, that wouldn’t have done anything in the nothing-more-than-innocent situation but, well, he’d been denied that morning and his body had apparently never got the memo that he was no longer a fifteen-year-old boy.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this, love?” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear. His back was pressed firmly into Phil’s chest and, as always, Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault. You were a dick this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m pretty sure it was your dick that was getting excited. Did you forget about your little predicament?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Dan mumbled, a blush rising on his cheeks as he remembered how he’d disobeyed Phil. At the time, he hadn’t cared about any punishment. He mind had just been too lust-filled and his dick just too hard to ignore. Now though, he was beginning to regret his decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you can’t come, doesn’t mean I don’t get you. It wouldn’t be very nice to deny me an orgasm, would it? Especially since it was you and not me who was naughty.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan nodded, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry won’t cut it this time, love. Tell me you want me to use your body for my own pleasure. Tell me you don’t care if you get to come, that you just want to please me. Come on, say it,” Phil coaxed, sucking on Dan’s neck once he finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Phil. Please, use me, I don’t care. I want to be good for you, use me. I don’t deserve pleasure, I was bad, but you still deserve to be happy. Use me for my hole, it’s all I’m worth.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil loved every word his fiancé spoke until the last sentence. “Love, you’re worth much more than your hole,” he said sweetly, looking up at Dan though his wet eyelashes. Dan was good at being degraded most of the time, but occasionally his mind would cloud with memories from the past when he’d been conditioned into believing he was nothing more than a hole to fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Use me, Phil. Fuck me, I’m just a good fuck, I want to please you. Please let me make you happy,” Dan said, continuing despite Phil now acting completely normal and not at all like a dom.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true, Dan. I love you for your intelligence and your wit and your snarky comments. I love you for your jokes and for your talents and your stupidly annoying habit of always being late to everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too,” Dan whispered, eyes half-lidded.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you tired, love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” he mumbled, hiding his head in Phil’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we get out of the bath and have a little nap, okay?” Dan nodded and so Phil helped him out of the tub, dried them both off and tucked Dan into the covers of their bed.</p><p> </p><p>He would have loved to edge Dan again. To bring him so close to orgasm, only to have it denied. He couldn’t though, not when Dan was like this. His mind was much too fragile to be edged in this state and Phil respected that wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Dan was feeling better again. Phil had wanted to edge him for a month, to bring him so close so many times to have him a begging mess by the end. However, after the events in the bathtub the night before, his plans had changed.</p><p> </p><p>After edging Dan though another blowjob that morning again, he’d left a disgruntled Dan in bed to go make coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Dan had been quieter all day, another thing that usually happened when Dan wasn’t in the best mindset. Phil knew what to do to make it better though.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Phil led Dan to their bed and pinned Dan to it, kissing him deeply before sliding down his body.</p><p> </p><p>Dan got hard instantly, which was no surprise to anyone. Even Phil’s breath ghosting over his cock had him whining and begging to be touched.</p><p> </p><p>He complied, if only for a little bit. Withdrawing his hand after Dan’s whisper of “close,” he was met with complaints. Dan had just wanted to come but Phil had other plans. After a bit of edging, he’d fuck Dan into the bed and let him come as many times as he’d like (though it would probably be only once considering Dan’s track record).</p><p> </p><p>Phil chuckled a little at Dan’s state before quickly chucking the icepack he’d hidden onto Dan’s crotch.</p><p> </p><p>He squealed at first before quickly started begging Phil to remove it. “Cold, oh god, Phil, please, it’s cold.”</p><p> </p><p>After Dan was soft, Phil removed the frozen pack and began touching Dan. Phil felt sorry for Dan; his dick was so cold now and yet he still got hard almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Phil, please, can’t, please, need to come,” Dan repeated, not really aware of what he was saying at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded, not that Dan could see with his closed eyes, and removed his hand one more time. Dan cried out as the icepack was placed onto his crotch again. It wasn’t for long though as Phil quickly lubed up his member and forced his way into Dan without stretching.</p><p> </p><p>Ripping off the icepack, Phil quickly brought Dan to full hardness again, his own cock pushing against Dan’s prostate with every thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“Phil, Phil, please, need to, please, come, please,” Dan whined and Phil’s hand sped up with his thrusts. Less than ten seconds later, Dan was coming in his hand, Phil following seconds later due to the clenching around his length.</p><p> </p><p>The original plan had been to overstimulate Dan at this point but he decided against it. Dan was so clearly exhausted and he obviously just needed sleep. Keeping Dan awake for a few minutes while Phil cleaned them off, they slipped under the covers and cuddled together.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Dan mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“What for?”</p><p> </p><p>“For not following your orders. I’ll never touch myself again without your permission.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, love. Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Dan mumbled, eyes falling shut and entering a deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too,” Phil whispered, kissing Dan’s head before closing his eyes too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>